Mil Rosas
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Hoy es su cumpleaños y ella espera sentada en la banqueta del parque como dicta su esperanza. Que aparezca con un ramo de rosas, mil rosas para ella. Porque a ella le encantan esas cosas aunque suene muy tonto ella es así. [Para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Hanji Zoe]


**Rosas**

Hoy como todos los viernes acompaño a mi madre al parque, la razón es a sentarnos ahí por un largo rato, disfrutar del ambiente calmado, de la suave brisa que corre cuando es medio día. Pero yo sé que no estamos ahí solo para disfrutar del ambiente. Nosotras esperamos el regreso de una persona, mi padre.

Fueron muchos años atrás, según relata mi madre, ella una joven de tez blanca, cabellos castaños, delgada y como le acostumbraba llamar mi padre, una cuatro ojos.

Ellos se conocieron por coincidencia, el limpiaba zapatos y botas, ella de casualidad pasaba por este mismo parque y decidió que mi padre le lustrase los zapatos. Según dice mi madre ella inmediatamente sintió una atracción hacia mi él. Pero era muy tímida y solo se limitaba a verle y agradecerle luego de que le lustrase los zapatos.

Ella muy persistente pasaba todos los días para que le lustrase los zapatos, siempre con las ganas de hablarle, pero sus nervios le traicionaban y nunca pudo decir una sola palabra. Hasta que un día él la sorprendió con un ramo de rosas cuando ella pasaba por su habitual lustrada de zapatos. Ella me contó que esas rosas fueron compradas con el dinero ahorrado de todos los días cuando pasaba.

Poco a poco ellos se fueron conociendo más, enamorándose del uno al otro, en una ocasión según me relataba mi madre ella salió una noche con mi padre, era su primera cita. Fue todo muy sencillo un paseo nocturno por las avenidas iluminadas por los faroles, una pequeña cena costeada con lo poco que mi padre había ahorrado y una caminata cerca del lago enorme del parque en una noche de cielo despejado con las infinitas estrellas y la gran luna acompañándoles.

Dice mi madre que ella en esa noche hablo y hablo mucho, cosa que mi padre pareció tolerar hasta cierto punto cuando él la beso para callarle, eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero muy en el fondo lo deseaba. Luego siempre ella pausaba un poco su historia y se sonrojaba, de pequeña no sabía porque le pasaba eso, pero ahora lo comprendo, esa noche fue mágica para ambos.

No pasó mucho cuando decidieron contraer matrimonio, fueron felices pero por poco tiempo, mi madre me dijo que mi padre tuvo que irse a la guerra por obligación, dejándola sola, mejor dicho dejándole conmigo dentro de ella. Pero ambos hicieron una promesa, encontrarse nuevamente en el parque, ella sentada en una banqueta y él llegaría con un ramo de rosas. Mil rosas para ella, aunque resulte tonto, ella le encanta esas cosas.

Entonces desde que tengo memoria todos los viernes venimos a este parque a disfrutar del ambiente, también muy secretamente a esperar. No sé cuánto tiempo, bien pasada la guerra a mi madre le enviaron una carta en donde decía que mi padre estaba desaparecido, no estaba muerto ya que sus restos no estaban en el campo de batalla.

Nunca lo conocí pero según mi madre él es un hombre bajo de estatura pero muy fuerte, era muy gruñón y callado pero también tierno y apasionado, aunque eso era solo con ella.

A día de hoy ha pasado mucho ya mi madre de su piel suave, solo le quedan arrugas, de su cabello castaño sedoso se ha transformado en una cabellera plata, pero eso sí aún utiliza sus lentes cuadrados. Una vez fue una mujer hermosa, hoy es abuela y para mí la mejor madre del mundo.

-0-0-

Hemos salido nuevamente al parque pero hoy no es viernes, es una ocasión especial, es el cumpleaños de ella. Hoy su sonrisa es muy radiante, sus ojos llenos de esperanza y su corazón late muy fuerte. " _Vamos Mikasa, hoy sí_ " con esas palabras bastó para llenarme a mí también de esperanzas.

Durante el camino al parque mi madre se veía muy llena de vida, muy risueña mirando a todos lados, recordando los tiempos de antaño, finalmente cuando llegamos a la banqueta ella me pidió que la dejase un momento sola. Fueron unos instantes que me fui y la deje. Cuando volví la encontré con los ojos cerrados, sonriente. Me senté a su lado, le tome la mano y me percaté que en su vestido crema estaban unos pétalos de rosas rojas. Entonces supe que ella por fin pudo reencontrarse con mi padre.

Ahora en su santo descanso le dejo un ramo de rosas.

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

Una pequeña, pequeña historia para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Hanji, si que fue corta, aunque no sé si se deja entender todo lo que quise plasmar. En fin que pasen lindo día.


End file.
